Deathlist
The Deathlists, are special books used by reapers. There's also a version used to kill reapers known as Carmine mortem (death poem). Information The deathlist is used by reapers to kill humans, but may be used by any living being as well. Rules *'Rule 1:' the one whose name is written on the deathlist will die; *'Rule 2:' the deathlist has no fixed owner, therefore, whoever touches it automatically becomes its owner; *'Rule 3:' once a non-reaper being touches the list, its original owner has to wait until the new owner to either die or lose it to get it back; *'Rule 4:' after writing a name, conditions for death (time, place etc.) must be given in the next 7 minutes, otherwise the human dies on the most probable way; *'Rule 5:' the conditions for death will not be realized unless it is physically and/or mentally possible for the one whose name has been written; *'Rule 6:' if only the name is written, the death will occur of the most probable cause on the next 30 seconds; *'Rule 7:' the instrument used to write with can be anything, (cosmetics, blood etc) as long as the owner can understand it; *'Rule 8:' any fragment of the list is as effective as the book itself; *'Rule 9:' if the cause of death written leads to other deaths, the one whose name was written dies of a heart attack; *'Rule 10:' once the name is written, death cannot be avoided by any means; *'Rule 11:' if the reaper who owns the list dies, the next reaper who obtain it will become its new owner regardless of other beings obtaining and/or using it; *'Rule 12:' if a name has been already written on the list, even if it is rewritten and the time is changed, only the first time will count; *'Rule 13:' reapers can increase their lifespans by killing humans, any other owners of the list cannot; *'Rule 14:' if a reaper ever harm the owner of the deathlist, or even try to steal it back, the reaper will die immediately and its remaining lifespan will be added to the current owner's; *'Rule 15:' if a reaper wants to harm any being of essentia, he/she must use a deathlist; *'Rule 16:' in the eventuality of a one with no name, his/her soul name is required, in addition, only reapers may see a soul name; *'Rule 17:' only the original deathlists, known as carmine mortem, may kill a reaper; *'Rule 18:' the maximum number of deathlists any being may have is 3 at a time; *'Rule 19:' a deathlist may be destroyed only by fire; *'Rule 20:' even if deathlist and/or the names written on it are destroyed, all deaths will still happen; *'Rule 21:' if the owner writes the soul name of a reaper on a deathlist, the owner dies of heart attack in 30 seconds; *'Rule 22:' by using soul names, a human owner's lifespan can be increased; *'Rule 23:' the one who owns a deathlist cannot settle feet on hell nor heaven; *'Rule 24:' however, if one gives the deathlist up, one may go to either of the realms; *'Rule 25:' if an angel uses the deathlist, this angel will lose its grace; *'Rule 26:' angels who use the deathlist cannot write cause of death, demons cannot write time of death; *'Rule 27:' angels, demons and vampires don't have their lifespan increased by writing soul names; *'Rule 28:' reapers can only travel to heaven, eden or hell if there's at least one deathlist existing on the realm in question; *'Rule 29:' the carmine mortem can only be used to kill reapers and deaths must be totally planned; *'Rule 30:' there are customized versions of the deathlist hidden on eden which have the same effect as a regular one. Trivia *Almost entirely based on the Death Note of the anime/manga series of same name. Category:Gobi-Aoi's Creations Category:Eden Category:Artifacts